Dance, Dance D'amour
by Triple P
Summary: ~songfic~ I think I interpreted this song performed by David Hasselhoff in a perverted way...


~Dance, Dance D'amour~  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
Time for a songfic.  
  
This song is performed by David Hasselhoff. I like him. I was a big fan of him as I was eight years old, I think. I loved this guy.  
  
Okay, I interpreted the text in a very perverted way. You'll see it. Non- descriptive.  
  
I'm German, so my some of my grammar won't be correct. Please don't flame me.  
  
Triple P  
  
  
  
  
  
~Dance, Dance D'amour~  
  
~blue moonlight feels so right~  
  
I was sitting with my beloved boyfriend in front of 'our' little house.  
  
We rented the house for a whole weekend because we liked the atmosphere, the lake around it and the moonlight that was shining down on us.  
  
~doves take flight for me and my lover~  
  
In the moonlight we could see many doves. Sometimes they darkened the moonlight cause they were so many. Then, the blonde always snuggled to me. It was wonderful  
  
~dim the light (I wanna shout about it)~  
  
We were in some way afraid that someone could see us. You know, not everybody accepted gay couples. So we were glad that the doves dimmed the moonlight.  
  
~lips like wine (don't wanna live without it)~  
  
Every time Matt snuggled closer to me, I let my fingertips flew over his lips.  
  
His lips shown so red in the moonlight. At least, it seemed so.  
  
I had the urge to kiss him and did it. Oh, I never want to lose this guy.  
  
~feels so right~  
  
His lips felt so right. He was the right person for me. I was sure and I still am.  
  
~for me and my lover~  
  
And I think that Matt feels the same for me and about me.  
  
~dance, dance d'amour~  
  
I liked it when Matt moved his thin body for me. It was so delicate.  
  
So I asked him if he wanted to dance with me.  
  
We both stood up from the old wooden bench in front of the house and danced.  
  
~kiss in the night tonight toujours~  
  
I looked in his wonderful blue eyes and pressed my lips on his.  
  
We shared a deep and passionate kiss. After we broke it – we needed air – we kissed again and again.  
  
~cause when the dance is all over~  
  
We didn't have music, so we stopped dancing when one of us got out of step.  
  
~we do a sweet bossanova~  
  
We shared one deep kiss after the other and one could think that this was driving me nuts.  
  
I was damn horny and took that what I needed…  
  
~dance, dance d'amour~  
  
Our movements were in harmony. It felt like we would still dance.  
  
~wishin' the night would last toujours~  
  
Oh yeah, I wished that the night and especially the moment would never end.  
  
His naked and sweating body felt so good under me.  
  
~cause when the dance is all over~  
  
After a few very fantastic minutes, everything was over.  
  
~we do a sweet bossaova~  
  
And I wanted him again.  
  
~don't you feel~  
  
~this is real~  
  
~time stands still~  
  
~for me and my lover~  
  
It felt like the time would stand still.  
  
Matt and I wanted this for so long. No, it wasn't our first time. We wanted a very romantic time so we decided to rent this house.  
  
And after we slept with each other on the ground – we had a blanket – we couldn't believe that this was real. It was to perfect for being real.  
  
~dance, dance d'amour~  
  
I begged him to do it with me another time. He was willing.  
  
So our movements were in harmony again.  
  
~kiss in the night tonight toujours~  
  
I kissed him the whole time. His lips were so delicious. I wanted to feel him as much as possible.  
  
~cause when the dance is all over~  
  
The second time was over. Fantastic.  
  
~we do a sweet bossanova~  
  
I wanted to dance with him after that.  
  
We stood up and danced.  
  
~tease me please me tell me you'll be true~  
  
Matt kissed me passionately and his right hand was wandering up and down my spine. I hate it when he teased me like this.  
  
However, Matt knew what I needed. Hey, I have a lotta stamina.  
  
He pleased me in every way possible.  
  
~hold me in your arms I love you, I love you~  
  
After Matt pleased me, I sank to the ground and he hold me in his arms. He played with my brown hair.  
  
"I love you.", I whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, Tai.", Matt whispered back.  
  
~Owari~  
  
I know it sucked. I just wanted to write something like this.  
  
And I know that I 'forget' the chorus at the end.  
  
But I don't think that Tai has so much stamina. *g*  
  
Nice reviews are welcome.  
  
Oh, I'll promise that I'll never write something like this if you don't want to read such things… 


End file.
